


Jealousy

by Southernpeach13



Series: The NSFW Collection [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Connor being a flirt, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Hickeys, Loud Sex, M/M, Orgasm, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Clark Kent, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Top Clark Kent, Top Connor, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Connor has a crush on Batwoman.Clark finds out.And fun times happen
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: The NSFW Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Jealousy

Superman watched Batwoman intensely, he was glad that she had taken the role of teacher for Conner, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy at the same time. Batwoman easily overpowered Conner, due to the trace amounts of kryptonite in her suit. Conner went to throw a punch, but she easily grabbed his fist, placing her other hand on his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. She quickly pinned him to the ground. Superboy groaned at the impact but quickly blushed when he realized the position they were in. He quickly smirked at her and Superman felt his blood boil as he heard what he said next.

  
“You know if you wanted to pin me down all you had to do was ask.” he said with a smirk.

  
Superman felt the wall he was standing behind crunch under his hand. Batwoman rolled her eyes and helped the boy up, before jumping out of the training ring with grace. Superboy staring at her ass not so subtlety as she walked out of the room to her lab. Superman felt his blood boil as Superboy continued to stare at the direction Batwoman had walked in. Superman allowed himself to calm down before showing himself to his clone. Superboy eyes immediately lit up as he walked in.

  
“Superman, what’s going on?” Superboy happily asked completely unaware of the anger he was feeling right now. Superman quickly forced a smile on his face, the boy didn't know about him and Batwoman, how would he. Not even the League knew. They both kept their relationship on the downlow in costume. “You seem to really like Batwoman huh.” It wasn't a question. Superboy knew this.

  
“Yeah. She’s really badass.”  
Clark felt something in him nearly snap,but reeled it in before giving him Superboy a nod in agreement and walked away.

* * *

  
Batwoman gasped as Superman pinned her to the wall of the hallway.Kissing her possessively. Superman growled as he heard Superboy footsteps stop at the opposite end of the hallway. Superman eyes met the boys, glaring daggers at him as he hiked Batwoman’s legs up, letting her wrap them around his back.  
Superboy kept watching them. Batwoman was practically putty in Superman’s hands. Knowing what spots made her weak. Superboy felt himself get hard at the sight. Clark’s eye’s still on him, glaring. It dawned on him what he was doing. Superman was putting on an act to let him know. That no matter what was about to happen. She was his and his alone.  
Superboy watched as Clark undid the bottom of Batwoman’s suit, he couldent see it, but he could smell it. Superboy whimpered as Batwoman’s arousal hit his nose. Superman began to rub Batwoman’s clit softly, her soft moans reaching his ears as he did.

“Clark.” She whimpered as his pace grew faster and rougher. Bryce whimpered and gasped her legs tightening around his waist.

“Clark. Clark! Cla-Clark! Sl-Slow dow-” Bryce arched her back and screamed as her orgasm hit her hard and fast. Bryce caught her breath as Clark’s hands slowed down, but kept rubbing her.

  
Bryce whimpered as Clark kept going, her body shaking.

  
“Clark what’s gotten into you?”

  
Clark gaze turned to her, it dawned on her, that he had been looking at someone. Bryce turned her head and felt the blood drain from her face as her eyes met Conner’s. Bryce was about to say something but Clark turned her around, her back pressed against his chest. She noticed that boy had his cock in his hand. He had been watching them. Bryce was about to snap when Clark spread her pussy open. Bryce gasped as Clark yanked her cowl off and bit her neck drawing some blood, he lapped up the droplets and whispered in her ear, what he wanted to do. Bryce moaned at the thought.  
Superman took that as yes and looked back at Conner.

“Let's get something straight.” He growled at Conner as he spread Bryce’s legs open wider.

  
“This is a one time thing. “ His eyes quickly snapped back at the clone.

“Got it.”

  
Superboy felt his lips go dry and nodded.He walked to the pair and knelt in front of Batwoman’s cunt and began to eat her out.  
Clark watched as Bryce tensed up and relaxed as Conner continued to eat her out. Bryce whimpered and grabbed his head and encouraged him to keep going. Clark watched as Conner lapped up her juices.Bryce bit her lip as Conner grew more confident, Clark watched as Bryce gasped in pleasure, going cross eyed as she felt another orgasm start to hit her. Bryce gasped and began to shake violently, her body arching as she shoved Conners face into her cunt as she orgasmed once more. Clark watches Bryce’s head fell back on his shoulder bitting her lip with a smile of pleasure, Her eyes screwed tight as she continued to shake. Bryce let her hands loosen up on his hair and she tilted his chin up, Conner stared in awe at the look of bliss in her dark blue eyes

  
Holy shit.

  
He did that. He actually did that.  
Clark took out his cock and rubbed it against her cunt from behind and entered her slowly. Bryce whimpered and grabbed onto Conner hiding her face in the crook of his neck, gasping and whimpering in pleasure as Clark entered her fully. Bryce let out a shaky breath as Clark looked at Conner, pulling Bryce back to his chest, holding her legs firmly keeping her wide open.

“Well?”

  
Conner looked back at Superman, his gaze once last at the sight of Bryce trembling, a loopy smile on her face.

  
“Wh-What?” Conner asked.

  
Clark smirked, at his confusion.

  
“This is a one time thing. Are you really gonna waste the chance to fuck her.”

  
Conner gulped and shook in head, he took his dick and sowley entered her. Bryce gasped and grabbed the back of Clark’s head, hiding her face in his neck, panting heavily as she was stretched open. Conner moaned at the tightness as he bottomed out.  
The two Super’s let the Bat catch her breath before fucking into her Bryce sreamed in pleasure, but Conner quickly kissed her, before anyone got suspicious.  
Conned rubbed her stomach and felt giddy when he realized that he could feel his and Superman’s cock thrusting in and out of her.  
Superman watched as Bryce’s body went limp in pleasure as they continued to fuck into her. Bryce was beyoung workds at his point and moaned and trembled as Conner and his thrust grew more erratic, Conner thrusted a couple more times before cumming inside her. Clark chuckled as Bryce giggled and moaned in Conner’s mouth. Bryce pulled away from the kiss, strands of drool and spit leaving their mouths. Clark quickly grabbed Bryce’s face and kissed her roughly. Conner slipped out of Byce’s cunt and watched with fascination as Superman fucked into Batwoman. It was clear that he loved her.He new kryptonians (Including himself) where possessive. He watched as Clark growled in Bryce’s mouth.

 _“Mine’ Mine. Mine.My mate. My mate. No one else's, Mine. Mine. Mine.”_ Over and over again until he finally came in her.

Batwoman came in pleasure, her body shaking as her legs hit the floor, her news buckling beneath her. Superman quickly grabbed her and held in a bridal carry.  
Conner stared as Batwoman chanted silently.

“Yours, yours I’m yours.” repeatedly.

  
Superman carried her away to her bedroom.  
Before turned to Conner.

  
“You speak of this to no one. Understood.”

  
Conner nodded slowly as he put his dick away in his pants.  
Conner watched the couple disappear.

  
 _God that was so hot._ Was the last thing that went threw his mind once they disappeared, unaware of Martian Manhunter shaking his head at the scene he had just scene between the three heroes.


End file.
